russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weakest Link (Philippine game show)
The Weakest Link is a Filipino game show based on the original British format of The Weakest Link, which premiered on September 14, 2001 on Viva-TV on IBC-13 produced by Viva Television and Endemol and a follow-up to the success of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire in the country. The show followed the eight-player primetime format. If the highest amount was banked successfully in all seven rounds, the highest amount possible would be 1,000,000 Philippine pesos. The Weakest Link was broadcast from 2001 to 2002 on the television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, produced by Viva Television, and was initially hosted by actor Edu Manzano. Known for his villainy roles and serious acting styles, Manzano made a good and fitting host of the show, contributing to its popularity. He was later replaced by comedian/singer Allan K in 2002. His humorous hosting stint (along with the fire that razed the original studio the show was taped) led its show to its demise on October 2002. On June 30, 2012, the game show returned under the country's entertainment network Viva-TV, with return Edu Manzano as the new host and "Rated SPG". the different that is the show. About the show 'Return' On June 2012, after an almost 10-year hiatus and along with a follow-up to the success of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Bossing Vic Sotto, Viva Television announced to comeback of The Weakest Link started airing on Viva-TV on IBC. Edu Manzano was also announced to host the show that relaunch on June 30, 2012. This time, it would run only on Saturdays instead of weekdays. A promo is being sponsored by the network in connection to its comeback. Reception 'Ratings' During those days, local dramas were the most popular shows at primetime airs everyday, along with follow-up to the success of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? when The Weakest Link ranked a game show on Saturdays. Its popularity is undeniable, rating in a 30 percent of total audience shares in that Saturday timeslot dominated by ABS-CBN's Failon Ngayon and GMA's Wish Ko Lang. It even had an all time high, 45 percent audience shares. On October 1, 2012, The Weakest Link was moved to the timeslot every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at the 7:30pm slot and proved garnering a total of 28.7% ratings share in first place beating its newest competitors, GMA 7's Aso ni San Roque and ABS-CBN's Princess and I. Since then, The Weakest Link become the No.1 most-watched game show on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings while Who Wants to be a Millionaire? was the No.1 game show on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) show on Viva-TV's PrimeTastik on IBC of its timeslot. According to Kantar Media/TNS ratings, The Weakest Link registered a 25.1% ratings share nationwide beating GMA7's Aso ni San Roque got 23.1% and ABS-CBN's Princess and I, which only got 21.8% behind perrenial top-rater Who Wants to be a Millionaire? according to the October 8 data released by Kantar Media-TNS survey whereas it premiered with a rating of 19.5% in the flagship news programs of ABS-CBN and GMA dominated beaten by Millionaire areas a data by AGB Nielsen Mega Manila survey. The phenomenal game show remained its lead despite in the 4-month-airing on January 14, 2013 at the new year and the entrance of GMA7's Indio (29.3%) and ABS-CBN's'' Princess and I'' (23.1%) in the month of June with an average rating of 40.6% ratings share nationwide. Awards and recognitions 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Game Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Game Show) - Won References See also *The Weakest Link is back *IBC-13 Conquer The Strong Total Daytime and Primetime TV Viewing in August *Viva-TV's longest-running TV game shows are now showing on your GLOBE celfone screen Call and Txt TV Combo Promo *IBC-13 Win Weekday Ratings *The Weakest Link that rumors got PTV news anchor guest with contestants of 2013 External links *''The Weakest Link page'' from Viva-TV website *''The Weakest Link Philippines on Facebook'' *''The Weakest Link on Twitter'' *''The Weakest Link on Multiply'' Template:The_Weakest_Link_series 2012 television series debuts Category:IBC shows Category:The Weakest Link Category:Game shows in the Philippines Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation